


A good Sempai

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hanging Out, Rookie Tier, Training Camp, there is too much Hinata in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Maybe it was because they both liked volleyball, maybe because they shared the same position, but Kageyama had a strong relationship with his sempai.It wasn't so weird. Suga-sempai was really kind and he helped him a lot with either practicing and studying.





	A good Sempai

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my poor English /and .. to write fanfics...  
> ~~~  
> I also didn't finished the story, so it may not have any plot..

"Kageyama-kun. You're getting better." Sugawara praised him and catched the ball. He sat down on the grass.

  
Kageyama walked to him and lied next to him, watching the clouds floating in blue sky. "Yeah." He mumbled sleepily.

  
"Are you going to the festival this year?" Sugawara asked curiously.

  
"I dont know." He frowned. "I think Hinata did talk about it today.."

  
"Its a great festival. Everyone wears yukatas and there are lots of games and then there are fireworks." He explained, his eyes shining. "It's really fun. We're going there every year as a team. I loved it when our sempais took us there for the first time."

  
Kageyama turned his face to look at him. "Is it really that fun?"

  
"You've never been to one?" Sugawara asked, sounding suprised.

  
"No." He admitted. "I never knew there was something like that. Though i did hear girls talking about this stuff in the middleschool. It just never seemed interesting to me."

  
The only thing he cared about in middleschool was volleyball. He wasn't really talking to his teammates, he only scolded them for not doing good enough. And he didn't have any friends at school. He didn't find that important either. He was always alone, but he still had volleyball, so what's the matter?   
  
He was being lonely most of the time, but he knew that when he gets to play volleyball, he won't need to have someone to talk with. And when he was feeling sad in the school, he used to listen to girls. They were usually talking about romance, and when they did, Kageyama tried not to hear, but even they talked about interesting stuff sometimes.

  
That's how he knew about things like festivals or school trips. But he had never been to one.

  
"You're gonna enjoy it," Sugawara grinned. "I bet you'll end up competiting with Hinata over every mini-game."

  
"And I'll win." Kageyama added and closed his eyes. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. It may be fun.

  
"You definitelly will. If you join us."

  
"Of course. Count with me!" 

  
Sugawara laughed and tossed the ball into the air. 

\--

Kageyama hit the wall with his back and sighted heavily. Today's practice was more exhausting than usual and Hinata kept demanding for more tosses.  
He would never say no to him, and so he ended up really tired every time.

  
"Water?" Kageyama looked up at his friend. Sugawara handed him his waterbottle with a smile. "You both work really hard."

  
"Yeah," He took sip from the bottle and dropped it to the floor. "We need to be ready for the next tournament."

  
They were going to play against Nekoma and Fukurodani again. It's nothing official, but he still wanted to win.

  
"I know, but you should rest. If you overwork yourself, Daichi wont let you play." Sugawara warned him. He was being serious, but Kageyama knew he's not angry or anything, he's just worried.

  
"That happened once." He said, sounding a little annoyed. He didnt want to sit back and watch as everybody play when he can't.

  
"Dont worry, you'll get to play." Sugawara smiled.

  
Kageyama hoped so. He worked hard to become a good teammate, so that his team won't abandon him like they did in the middleschool.   
This team accepted him as he was and let him play again.

  
That's another reason why he was so close with Sugawara. He helped him when he was feeling down.

  
The others tried too. Mainly Hinata, but somehow, it was more comforting to hear any kind of encouragement from his sempai than from the shrimp. Hinata was annoyed for that everytime. But he couldn't help it.

  
Aside of Hinata, who was his partner, Sugawara was the person he talked to the most.

  
When they first fought with Hinata, so much they started practicing alone, it was Sugawara who came to him and helped him to calm down.   
It was him who gave him tips on volleyball, on serves, tosses, even spikes, and realtionships too. Since then, whenever he fought with Hinata, he came to Sugawara for advice on how to make up.

  
He was hopeless with people, he knew it. He always made things even worse. But the tips Sugawara gave him worked every time.   
Sometimes it was just an apology to Hinata. Sugawara helped him to phrase those, too. He told him what's not good to say in apology and what could made Hinata feel safer.   
He never failed when he used those.

  
Sugawara seemed to enjoy it. Being the first person to help. Sometimes, Kageyama would worry if he wasn't too annoying, but Sugawara always shook his head, saying it's okay.   
And so Kageyama didn't stop asking. And Sugawara kept helping him.

  
Kageyama believed Suagwara was able to help him with whatever bugged him.

It was after a one evening practice, when Kageyama decided to ask this one.

  
Kageyama bowed to his teammate. "Please, help!"

  
"What happened?" Asked Suga when they sat on the cold stairs.

  
"I need some advice on.. stuff.." Said Kageyama awkwardly.

  
"Sure, bring it on."

  
"There is.. someone I l-like.. and i want to confess to them." Said Kageyama, pink blush dusting his cheeks.

  
"What's the matter?"

  
"Im afraid they dont feel that way." Admitted Kageyama, looking away.

  
"Then why not asking them? If they have someone they like."

  
"I can't do that!" Kageyama practically yelled, then covered his mouth when he realised it. "I just.. can't."

  
"Why not? Girls like to talk about their love life."

  
Kageyama stayed quiet. _What's with that?_ Sugawara knew he didnt like girls. _Did he forgot?_

  
"Joking! I know its a boy," He said when he saw Kageyama's expression. "So? Who is it?"

  
Sugawara was smiling at him brightly and it somehow reminded him of Hinata's smile, when he's laughting at his dumb jokes. He shook his head.

  
"Its H-hinata.." He covered his face with his hands. It was embarrassing to admit.

  
If anyone else asked him about it, he would stay quiet. If he said something like that in his middleschool, everyone would laugh at him for being gay.   
But Sugawara was different. He spent the time with him and helped him, unlike his old teammates. And he understood him.

  
Kageyama saw the look in Sugawara's eyes, that definitelly meant _I knew it_.

  
"Alright." Said Sugawara and looked Kageyama in his eyes. "Its even more normal to ask your friend who they like." He smiled to encourage him.

  
"It's not! I c-can't ask him that! He'll suspect me for liking someone!"

  
"Is that a problem?" Sugawara asked in a soft voice. "You want to confess to him, after all."

  
"I-I do.. but," He hesitated. "I don't want to just burst it out at him. I don't want him to reject me."

  
Kageyama closed his eyes and sighted. He was helpless. He felt a hand on his back and looked back up on his teammate.

  
"Dont worry. Im sure he'll accept you." He felt the seroiusness in Sugawara's voice. He wasn't joking. He was sure about it.

  
"Thanks."

  
They stayed sitting on those stairs longer than they expected. Sugawara told him a lot of stuff and Kageyama made sure to memorize everything.   
They talked about dates, the best places to choose and activities to do on them. Then about the things they can talk about. Sugawara suggested volleyball as the main topic, knowing neither of the boys would really enjoy talking about anything else.

  
He also suggested Kageyama to talk about Hinata's interests, asides from volleyball. And to listen to whatever Hinata wants to talk about. He literally spend a whole hour talking about examples and practicing speeches with Kageyama.

  
He told him to bring him a small gift. Chocolates maybe. Or flowers. Kageyama didn't have much money, but he was sure he could affort at least the chocolate. 

And then Kageyama had to promise he'll be nice and that he won't yell at Hinata or hurt him.

Kageyama was glad that his sempai was so kind to help him. He knew he could rely on Sugawara with everything.   
  
  
_11:00 Kageyama_ : Suga-san

  
 _11:01 Sugawara:_ Yes?

  
 _11:01 Kageyama:_ I have one more question

  
 _11:03 Sugawara_ : Bring it on!

  
Kageyama hesitates. He tried to type the message a few times, but he deleted it every time. It was very embarrassing for him to say it/or even write it down.

  
 _11:07 Kageyama_ : Can i kiss Hinata?

  
 _11:08 Sugawara_ : Of course.

  
 _11:09 Kageyama_ : But what if he freaks out?

  
 _11:12 Sugawara_ : You need to make sure he won't. If he does, tell him it's okay. He doesn't need to tell you an answer rn

  
 _11:20 Kageyama_ : Can we meet and talk some more

  
: Okay, meet me in the park tomorrow

  
 _11:23 Sugawara_ : And now go to sleep.

  
\--

  
Kageyama was nervously jumping on his heels. He just got to the park to see his friend Sugawara.

  
It wasn't unusual for them to go out like this, Kageyama remembers the last time they did and it started raining heavily and so they had to spend the whole storm sitting on a covered bus stop, talking about volleyball matches. He hopes it won't start raining again, even though it was kind of nice.

They spent lot of time together. When they went out for the first time, Kageyama was pretty nervous. But now he's only  enjoying his teammate's presence. 

  
"Kageyama!" Sugawara called after his kouhai as he walked closer. Kageyama turned his head to see Sugawara and waved him.

  
"How'ya doin'?"

  
"G-good.." Kageyama said awkwardly as Suga patted him on the back.

  
Sugawara smiled and sat next to him on the bench. "So?"

  
Kageyama sat there quietly. Sugawara sensed his embarrassment. He shifted closer and ruffled his friends hair. "Why are you frowning? It's nothing bad.."

  
"I know.." Kageyama started, but got quiet again when a kid ran around. This was a strange thing for Kageyama to talk about.

  
"Don't worry." Sugawara smiled. "If you're nervous, what about getting ice cream first?" Kageyama's eyes shined and he nodded.

  
Ice cream was definitelly a good way to relieve stress. Suga got a chocolate one and Kageyama choosed a strawberry. It tasted too sweet for his taste, but it somehow reminded him of his partner. He quickly shook his head.

  
"What are you planning to do on the summer break?" Sugawara asked him when he was sure Kageyama is no longer scared to talk.

  
"I don't know. But I'll probably play volleyball." Kageyama answered.

  
"Oh god, your life can't be only about volleyball." He laughed.

  
"What am I supposed to do then?"

  
"I don't know.. For example, our family is going on a vacation to Europe."

  
"Where to?" Asked Kageyama. He remembers a trip to Europe when he was a little kid with his parents. He had enjoyed the vacations.

  
"Italy." "You can join us if you want.."

  
Kageyama blushed slightly. He'd love to go there, but he can't bother Sugawara and his family. He'll try to talk with his parents instead.

  
"We're going to visit Rome too. Its a beautiful city." Sugawara continued talking, but Kageyama wasn't listening.

  
"There is a training camp next week." He said out loud.

  
"Yeah? What about it?" Asked Sugawara seeming startled.

  
"Are we going to see boys from other schools? Who will it be this time?"

  
Sugawara slowed down. "I think It's nekoma again."

  
Kageyama turned to him with a deep frown. "Again?"

  
"Aren't you happy that we have another chance to win against them?" Sugawara grinned.

  
"That's not the problem.."

  
"Oh! Kenma will be there too. You don't like him, do you?"

  
"No. He's smart and he has a good game sense. But he talks to Hinata all the time." He mumbles.

  
Sugawara laughs at this and put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He is Hinata's friend just like everybody else. I doubt that Hinata thinks he's special. But if you want, i can help you keep them separated." Sugawara joked.

  
"Really?" Kageyama's eyes grew wide and he stopped to hold Sugawara's shoulders. He looked so excited, as if he just offered him a volleyball match.

  
"Y-yeah. Well, i was joking, but we can do it." He said after a moment.

  
"Thank you so much." Kageyama bowed to his sempai.

  
"Do you want to play volleyball?" He said and .. a volleyball from his bag.

  
Kageyama took it from him and smiled. The smile was small and wobbly, but it wasn't scary as his smiles used to be before.

  
They walked to a less crowded part of the park. There wasn't any real volleyball court in the park, but a meadow worked good enough. They set their bags on the nearest bench and started to play.

  
  
When Suga decided to stop, it was already dark outside. Kageyama haven't noticed when it got so dark and cold, but it was getting a bit uncomfortable so he obeyed his sempai and they head home.

  
"We didn't have time to talk about Hinata." Sugawara mentioned as they were on their way home. "Wasn't it the case we were here today?"

  
"I don't mind. I actually enjoyed this.." Kageyama admitted. He always enjoys when its just two of them, doesn't matter if they're in the park or in his room, or in school. Sugawara is the best person to talk to- right after Hinata. Sugawara is caring and he has good ideas.

  
If Kageyama had to describe their relationship, it would be something between friends and mom&son realtionship.

  
He could talk to Suagwara about everything. He never judged Kageyama for anything and he was always happy to hear everything. He was really a great friend.

  
"Thanks for today." Kageyama said as they separated. He was on his way home, he only stopped to buy a meatbun. He was really hungry after the practicing and all.

  
 _Sugawara:_ Lets meet tomorrow again

  
Kageyama smiled and typed an 'ok'. He was looking forward.

  
\--

  
"Look what i found!" Sugawara held his phone near Kageyama's face. There on the screen was a picture. It was a boy in jacket that was all covered in volleyballs.

  
"Cool, right? I ordered it yesterday. I wonder when will it arrive." Sugawara looked up at the sky. The clouds were passing the blue sky so lazily.. as if they didn't have to do anything, only to float up there all day.

  
Kageyama looked at the jacket once more. It was a white jacket, there was the word "Volleyball" printed on the back of it and it was covered in small colorfull volleyballs. He could easily imagine Sugawara wearing something like that.

  
How would it look on him?

  
"I can borrow it to you." Sugawara said with a smile. "It will suit you."

  
\--

  
"Kageyama-kun, you're supposed to study or we won't let you play." Tanaka teased the young setter from behind, as Kageyama tried to memorize all the correct answers on his school worksheet.

  
"Let him be." Said Sugawara warningly, "Or we won't let you play either."

  
Tanaka shivered and backed away to make a place for Sugawara. The team mom sat down and looked over the table on his studying friend.

  
"You're doing well." He said with a smile. Then he glanced at Tanaka, who wasn't paying attention to him anymore and added, "I'm sure you'll pass."

  
Kageyama muttered some kind of "thank you" and returned to studying. He was now struggling with maths. He hated every subject in school that wasn't PE. It had nothing to do with volleyball, so what's the matter? He won't need something like this in the future. He should be doing receives right now. 

"Give up!" shouted Hinata from across the clubroom and threw himself on the floor. "My brain huuurts~" He whined.

"Dumbass! You have to finish this, or you won't play. And that means no quick attack. We'll be .." 

"Does that mean you know the answers? Show me!" Hinata quickly sat up and sprinted to the table, nearly knocking Sugawara over as he leaned over him to look at Kageyama's homework.

  
"No! Of course i don't know. But I'm at least trying.." He grumbled. "Also, Sugawara is helping me," He exclaimed. 

"Only a little.." Sugawara waved it off.

  
"Not fair. You're cheating!" Hinata yelled at his partner, then turned to his sempai. "Sugawara-san, please help me too."

  
Sugawara looked from Kageyama to Hinata and laughted. Then he stood up and followed Hinata to where his work was placed on the clubroom floor. He turned to Kageyama with an apologetic look, but Kageyama shook his head. Its okay.

  
Kageyama watched as Sugawara helped Hinata with his work and listened to the right answers, but also to everything they said besides. He overheard them talking about volleyball match they'll have the day after tomorrow, about Fukurodani players, which was the team we they were playing against; but also the trip sempais were talking about earlier that day.

  
He heard Sugawara comforting Hinata about his grades and promising that if he passes on 90% he'll buy him ice cream. His stomach growled and he did, too. He was so hungry..

  
After a while, Hinata made a ruckus about being late and so he sprinted off, nearly forgeting his bag, and the rest of the team left too. It was only Sugawara and him now.   
He watched as Sugawara walked around the clubroom, making sure noone forgot anything and then, with a satisfied sigh he sat down beside Kageyama.

  
"Let me look." He said and took the worksheet from under Kageyama's hand.

  
He scanned it with his eyes and then he put it down. "Almost perfect. Check questions 9 and 10."   
  
    
  
\--

  
The ride to the camp was loong. Kageyama got angry on Hinata when he stole his last meatbun and he refused to sit with him. So now he was with his sempai, who tried to comfort him and make him apologize to Hinata.

  
"You can't fight again." He says. "We need you as a pair."

  
Kageyama looks away and into the window. He's not going to talk about this. Hinata was the one at fault. He had his own meatbuns. He didn't have to stole Kageyama's.

  
"Your taste better." Hinata reasoned. But it didn't give him any right to stole it.  

  
"C'mon Kags." Daichi ruffled his hair. He has this scary smile on. "Be nice to your teammate."

  
"Nah, he's at the fault." Kageyama looked away from him and fished a volleyball magazine out of his bag. He figured that'll be the best way to kill the time. Better than listening to his sempais.

  
He could rest for a while. Or that was what he though. The moment he opened it, someone poked him. He sighted and looked back up at SUga to ask what does he want, when he poked him again.

  
"What the hell?" He asked. Suga didn't answer and poked him few times. Then he switched it for tickling.

  
"Stop it!" Kageyama glared at him, but his frown wasn't as scary when he had trouble keeping the straight face.   
Sugawara tickled his sides and then his stomach. Damn it, that was his weak spot. He was laughting loudly and couldn't catch his breath.

  
"Stop~" He whined helplessly. But Suga was having a good time and didn't want to stop.

  
Kageyama kicked out and probably hit him, because then he finally stopped.

  
"Geez Kageyama," He said as he sat down again. "It was just a fun."

  
For Kageyama it wasn't. He hated that he's ticklish. Sugawara found out about a while ago and couldn't stop teasing him. Hinata knew, too. But he was at least scared to touch him. Though it wouldn't have bothered him if it was Hinata.

  
But Sugawara was meant to be kind to him.

  
\--

  
"Hold still!" Sugawara tells his kouhai as he tries to tie his hair back.

  
"This is so lame." Kageyama protests, but he stays still eitherway. Sugawara just now suggested to do hairstyles.

  
They're in a training camp and it's raining outside. They decided to rest from practice, but because they can't really go out, the team decided to stay in their room.

  
They're sprawled over their futons chatting and apparently doing hairstyles. Everyone from karasuno is participating in this, except for Tanaka and Daichi, whose hair is too short for this. Even Tsukkishima joined, and is now tangled in Yamaguchi's hair.

  
At first, Kageyama didn't want to do this. It was too girl-y for him. But everyone seemed to like the idea. Hinata and Noya were the first one with hairstyles. Noya had a ponytail, done by Tanaka, who was sad he couldn't have hairstyle himself.

  
Hinata has two pigtails at sides. Kageyama though it was quite cute and so he decided it won't be so bad.

  
It was also less uncomfortable than he though. Sugawara was pulling at his hair every now and then, but it felt kind of nice.

  
"Kageyama! You look so lame-" Hinata laughed from across the room. And that was it. He didn't wait for Sugawara to finish his hairstyle. He stood up and made his way to Hinata. But the other boy quickly ran away.

  
"Dumbass!" He cursed and sat down again with a frown.

  
He hated when Hinata did this. At first, he laughs at him and then he runs away, before Kageyama can tell him how cute he looks. That Idiot.

  
Sugawara seems to know what Kageyama is thinking and he moves closer again to finish his hair. "I'm sure he'll get it," He says with a smile, even though he knows that from there Kageyama can't see it.

  
"Yeah, Kageyama!" Shouts Noya.

  
"Oh god, but you look really lame." He adds. Kageyama glares at him, but Noya just laughs him off. "Kidding."

 

\--

  
When the rain stopped, it was already nighttime. But Kageyama couldn't sleep. He was so tired, but he couldn't stop thinking. About volleyball of course. He was thinking about every game they played that day- before it started raining. They played against Nekoma two times and Fukurodani too.

  
He enjoyed the matches, but they had quite trouble keeping up with Fukurodani's setter and ace. It wasn't that quick as his special attack with Hinata, but it was still hard to block. He had to think of a way to stop them.

  
"Kageyama?" He heard someone whisper his name. He turned his head to the side. His teammates were soundly asleep.   
Then a shadow sat up. He quickly recognized it as his sempai. "Sugawara." He whispered back.

  
"You're not sleeping?" He asks .. "You'll be tired. I won't let you play."

  
"I'm sorry. I can't sleep." Kageyama says. He hears shuffling and then Sugawara is standing in front of him.

 

\--

  
Sugawara really is a good friend. Kageyama woders what would he do without him. He gave him advice from the start. About everything. He took him under his wings and teach him everything he knew. He's such a nice person to Kageyama. He wonders if he'll ever be able to be a good sempai for someone. He's scary and awkward and not good in anything that has nothing to do with volleyball, but he guess that maybe if he stays with Suga for longer, he'll eventually teach him this too.


End file.
